The Lure
by LittleFanWrtr
Summary: All the time she was in the house she knew that her life was on borrowed time. Perhaps she could borrow more. "I live and he will follow." Abigail's voice was so soft. "You see it, you see, you see he won't leave now that I'm alive." ...I'm horrible at summaries. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of the Hannibal series or show. Please read and review.

…

Dr. Hannibal Lecter sat in the sterile room for an hour before approaching the bed of the woman who was integral to his next design. Should she refuse his invitation her death would still play a part in his plans. Dr. Alana Bloom wasn't supposed to be a part of the last design but her curiosity and determination to help those she loved drew her into the tapestry. When he discovered that she had lived and crawled her way back to life again he wanted her to be part of his next work of art.

Jack Crawford had survived and is currently on sick leave in recovery and to grieve he loss of his wife Bella who lost her fight against cancer. Hannibal enjoyed the game of cat and mouse with Jack and knew that Jack would be on the warpath to catch him when he is well enough to return to work.

As he sat and observed Alana in her sleep his thoughts returned to Will. Never had he opened up to another in a very long time and he began to enjoy the feeling of ease around another. He knew Will didn't know it but when he cooked a meal for Will everything was prepared to perfection. Anyone outside the relationship would call his feelings for Will homosexual. What he felt for Will went beyond sexual desire and came close to reaching a depth he only read in old philosophy books.

Hannibal's memories went to the moment he placed the knife in Will's gut. He remembers Will's look and the deep sadness in his eyes as he bled out on the floor. Will wanted to save Hannibal from his fate. They touched each other and altered how they saw the world. Will was not a lost to him. That single look changed the design and he owed it all to Abigail.

His thoughts were interrupted by Alana's change in breathing. He focused on her and closed his eyes. The sterile room with the antiseptic smell was no match for his senses as he picked out the smell of Alana. Her hair lost the smell of her regular shampoo and the expensive bottle he gave to her but her skin still held that gentle feminine smell he enjoyed.

She was waking up as her breathing changed slightly and she moved to get more comfortable. Hannibal uncrossed his legs making a rather startling sound in the room as he wore his plastic body suit.

Alana's eyes went wide but not with fear as he had anticipated. She was furious and did her best to sit up. Hannibal moved the head of the bed and lifted it up to allow her a more comfortable position.

"Thank you." Her words were hollow but she knew that discourtesy was a cardinal sin to Hannibal.

"You are more than welcome Alana." He went to the side table and poured her a cup of water. "You sound thirsty."

Alana hesitated but took the water and drank it down quickly not realizing how dehydrated she was. "Thank you again." She handed the cup back and Hannibal took it from her and placed it back on the side table. "What did you do with his body?"

Fascinating woman. "I've come here to kill you and you ask about Will."

"They never found his body though enough of his blood was found that any wound he had would be fatal." Alana didn't flinch. It was then she saw the plastic body suit he wore over his expensive suit. If this wasn't such a serious situation she would have found it rather comical.

"It wasn't as fatal as it could have been. He is alive."

Alana turned her head to the door hoping someone would be there to call the police but then she knew that he would only end up killing anyone that would enter.

"No one will enter, I ensured it."

"I've told the FBI everything even about our relationship."

Hannibal gave her a slight smile that lasted a mere moment. "I know what you told them. I also know that you will never be asked to consult on a field case again because of our relationship."

"Just part of our plan." Alana tried not to sound so bitter but she was so angry with Hannibal. Fear of him never entered the equation. "What did you do with Will? I saw him go into the house." Alana would know the truth before she died.

Once again he gave her the short lasting and subtle smiles. "He's alive that's all you need to know."

Alana relaxed a bit with those words. Hannibal was not a liar but she did not hear that he is unharmed. Her eyes went to Hannibal's and she saw the man that she was slowly falling in love with. "I almost fell in love with you."

And once again he saw that spark of anger in her eyes and grew intrigued. "Is that the real reason you pulled the trigger? I disappointed you because I was not the man you had intended me to be."

"You wore your mask well Hannibal."

If her comment affected him he never let it show. "Alana, I will offer you a choice. Come with me willingly and you will see Will or I will change the settings on the morphine drip and you will drift off to sleep and never wake up again. It is the best I can offer you."

Alana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He could just take her but he needed her consent. It was a contract in Hannibal's eyes. "A new design? I suppose you need me to ensure that Will can be easily threaded into your new tapestry."

Hannibal knew Alana would chose to live as she did have feelings for Will and would of course want to see him again if not try to contact the FBI.

She knew that Will would never be persuaded by Hannibal. "He knows what you are and can never trust you. You can no longer persuade him."

"I was never able to persuade Will of anything. He's too smart for that."

"Using me as bait, rather vulgar of you don't you think?"

He cupped her face. "Bait no. A tapestry needs its canvas. What is your decision?"

"Are you going to do to me what you did to Mirriam Lass?" That spark of anger shone in her eyes once again thrilling Hannibal.

"Ms. Lass was only a thread in the tapestry, disposable."

Alana nodded. "I want to see Will."

Hannibal gave her another of his subtle smiles. "And indeed you shall."

The feeling of frost lined her stomach and she fell back in her bed as Hannibal injected her with a sedative. Her eyes flickered shut and the only thing she felt was cool air around her and the feel of plastic sticking to her back due to her open hospital gown. She did her best to trace the steps and motions but she leaned her head against Hannibal's shoulder and fell asleep with his familiar musky smell mixed with his expensive cologne.

…


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of the Hannibal series. Please read and review.

One week earlier

Will leaned against the fridge holding his gut doing his best to stop the fatal bleeding inflicted by Hannibal a man of whom Will held equal parts of hatred and admiration. "I never wanted you dead."

"But you would deny me my freedom. I offered you a rare gift and you refused it." Hannibal's voice held more emotion than Will had ever heard from the stoic calculated man standing before him. He turned to Abigail who remained silent the whole time terrified of the recent events.

Will caught the look and begged Hannibal to leave Abigail alone.

"Abigail come to me." Hannibal reached out and the young woman took the bloodied hand without question. His presence was a normality in her life and his hold on her was complete.

She faced him knowing that she only had minutes left to live. All the time she was in the house she knew that her life was on borrowed time. Perhaps she could borrow more. "I live and he will follow." Abigail's voice was so soft. "You see it, you see, you see he won't leave now that I'm alive."

Hannibal held the knife hearing the haunted words of Abigail's father flow from her lips. He looked down at Will who nodded, supporting Abigail's words. "Please Hannibal." His voice was now a hoarse whisper.

The game had instantly changed and Hannibal only had moments to decide what to do. The look in Will's eye said everything. They had changed each other and Hannibal was not able to let Will go. He stepped around Abigail then knelt down in front of Willl. "So what will it be Will?"

"Please let her live."

"And what of Alana?"

"She has nothing to do with this."

Jack looked up at Abagail who stood with tears in her eyes. "Not your fault Abigail." He turned to Hannibal. "Thank you she's, alive."

Hannibal stood and went to a drawer in the kitchen. He took out a small box that held a needle and thread. "This will hurt a lot Will. I don't have time to give you a sedative."

Will screamed out loud as Hannibal made quick work to undo the damage that was done. He saved Will's life but he required further surgery. A warm damp cloth was handed to him by Abagail. "Thank you but it's not needed."

After Hannibal tied off the final stitch he lifted Will from the floor. "Follow me Abagail."

The young woman did as asked only looking at the door where Jack Crawford remained behind, bleeding to death. A smile crossed her face knowing he was dying. Her attention turned to Hannibal and Will and was led to the garage and helped put Will in the back seat. She sat in the front still not sure what will happen. For a long time she wasn't sure what would happen. "Is this my life now?"

"I was going to end it before you spoke. Your life will be what it needs to be."

His calm words silenced her as they drove out of town to a small house outside the city. An older woman came out of the house and ushered them in while a younger man took the car keys and drove the car from the property.

Will had passed out from blood loss and looked very pale. The older woman looked at Will with a sour look on her face. "He won't make it but let's see what we can do."

"Thank you Delphine."

Abagail sat in the living room and waited for instructions. Hannibal both terrified and filled her with admiration that he had so much control over so many people. Her few words in the kitchen changed the course of things. She was the reason Will had a chance of living. She observed enough of Hannibal to know that Will was his obsession. Her gamble paid off, or so she hoped.

Delphine stepped into the living room with her arms crossed. "So you're the young woman that was killed?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"He's a dangerous man but he'll never betray those that help him."

Abagail observed the older woman. She was well into her 60's, a smoker and held a look in her eyes that told Abagail to tread very carefully. Abagail remained silent the rest of the time which suited Delphine just fine.

Hannibal left the room and motioned for Abagail to follow him. "You and Will have the same blood type. Sit here."

Abagail did as instructed and within seconds felt the cool feel of alcohol against her arm then felt the pinch of a needle. She was fascinated by it all and hoped that her blood would save Will's life.

"Lie back, he'll need a lot and it may weaken you."

"It's OK, I trust you."

Hannibal held her shoulder. "Even after I was going to kill you."

"I'm still alive."

Abagail nodded and leaned back while watching Will breath lightly. He was so pale and held so little life in him. At the moment she knew that she was the thread that held Will to this world.

Hannibal sat across from her seemingly lost in thought but Abagail knew very well that he observed everything around him. "Will is going to need more than me to ensure that he testifies in your defense."

"Yes, that's true. You are helping me yet I was intending in killing you."

"I want to live and Will has made you happy. I liked seeing that."

Hannibal realized that Will had filtered his way under his skin and he too under Will's. "I enjoyed it as well."

"Dr. Bloom will keep Will from testifying against you. If she lives that is."

Abagail's words caught his attention. The young woman was smart and could be easily taught as she already has the skills of a hunter. "What are you Abagail, a fisher or hunter?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Indeed I do but I want to hear your answer."

The blood flow was making her dizzy and knew that she would pass out first before this was done. "I fish, I lure people in. I lured you in didn't I?" Abagail leaned her head back against the back of the seat and could feel herself drift away.

Hannibal didn't answer the question but he also didn't deny it either. He waited a few more minutes and took out the needle in Abagail's arm. He observed Will and was pleased that his color had improved but not as much as he would like. It would take a few days for Will to be able to regain any strength.

Before leaving the room he looked at the sleeping young woman. "Yes, Abagail you did lure me in."

….


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing of the Hannibal series. Please read and review.

Present Day

The rain matched the mood of the man sitting in a chair staring out a window. He reached up and touched the healing wound on his neck. It looked angry but it didn't hurt like it did. Nothing hurt as it did and thoughts of the man that gave him the injury came flooding back to him.

Jack Crawford realized that his hatred and obsession with catching Hannibal Lecter cost him so much more. Healing from the neck wound took him away from his dying wife. He missed her passing and was told of his loss three days after the fact. An investigation was held and he was on long term leave for about a year with pay and had to undergo therapy. Jack knew he made a mistake and allowed Hannibal to turn into his Moby Dick taking everyone down with him in his hunt.

Will Graham went missing and presumed dead and Alana Bloom in serious condition in hospital. Jack had a long list of bodies wounded behind him and he wanted to drown out the sorrows at the bottom of a glass. The pain medication prevented that route of escape and he settled for coffee instead.

Just as he was about to pour a drink into his coffee and forgo the medication despite the pain. His action was interrupted when a doorbell rang finished with a knock on the door. Curious he approached he door and opened it to find a letter attached to it. He took it off and looked around for the person who placed it there.

The letter was made with fine paper and a familiar twinge settled in his stomach like the feeling one gets when one knows a dam is about to break. He stepped back closing the door then opened the fine envelope knowing who wrote the letter. The card inside held beautiful handwriting and in that instant he knew Moby Dick had resurfaced, taunting him to go out and hunt.

Jack heard a noise in the kitchen and rushed to see what was there and it seemed the whale came to the ship knowing that Captain Ahab was without his crew or spear.

"Hannibal you could have knocked." Jack's voice was cordial but his eyes spoke a different message.

"I thought this would be more appropriate as you tried to kill me in my own home Jack."

"So you've come here to kill me?" Jack realized that Hannibal wore his usual ensemble of a tailored suit and dress shirt. "You have another place to live I see."

Hannibal stood in the kitchen as if it was a normal event, calm and confident enough to make dinner if inclined. "Yes, more than one of course. My lawyers ensured me that my trial will not be too long. You have no evidence on me for any of the crimes you believe I am responsible for."

"You cleaned out your home before I arrived."

"One must always keep one's house clean. You never know when one has company."

Jack knew Hannibal well enough to know that Hannibal was toying with him, baiting him and wanted Jack to know that he would get away with everything. "You're a killer. There's always something you'll leave behind. I know you too well now."

"You won't be able to prove anything."

"You didn't come here just to tell me that. What's next in your twisted game?"

Hannibal stepped closer to Jack. "To get your position back with the FBI. They need you and by tomorrow they will call you in. I would highly suggest that you tell them about this little meeting. Your security camera caught me entering your back door and the FBI are on their way as we speak. Good evening Jack."

Jack watched as Hannibal gracefully left the kitchen and through the back door. He was in no condition to fight as the pain medication still in his system made him sluggish and he didn't want the smug bastard the satisfaction of knowing he bested him in his own house. The FBI did arrive minutes later and he gave a full report about his meeting with Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

… xlxlxlx xlxlxlxl lxlxlx …..

The smell of garlic rose Will from his drug induced sleep. His wound was still very painful and would take a good month for him to recover well enough to feel close to normal again. Despite the pain he got out of bed as he wanted to see Abagail, to make sure that she was alright.

Will saw a very normal scene of Hannibal teaching Abagail how to cook one of his exotic breakfasts. It was a façade but right now he didn't have the energy to comment on the twistedly normal event. He was just happy to see Abagail with a smile on her face. This was a different house but still had all the comforts of the old one. It was smaller and from the view from the windows they were out of the city. Soon his attention was brought back to the cooking of food.

"Will you should rest."

Will sat on one of the tall chairs that surrounded the island in the kitchen. "Rest really isn't on my mind right now and you're drugging me to keep me from thinking too clearly."

"All part of your recovery I assure you and to keep you from feeling severe pain." Hannibal turned to Abagail. "I need to speak with Will alone Abagail."

Abagail looked at the both of them but did as requested. "Oh, of course."

Will watched her leave while being fully aware that Hannibal kept his eyes on him. "If I had waited another five minutes you would have died."

"You didn't want me to die. I'm alive because you have another game you want to play and know that I would do anything to protect Abagail." Will leaned back trying to ease the strain in his stomach. All his words were draining him of his energy.

Hannibal stopped cooking and Will saw the hurt in the other man's eyes. "I play no games with you Will. I wanted to kill you because you betrayed a trust I thought I had with you. I am still hurt by your betrayal."

Will huffed out a dry laugh. "And now you are willing to give me another chance to earn back your trust?"

"Yes, I am."

The throbbing in Will's gut warned him that he should seek shelter of his bed. "I must be considered a missing person by now or at the very least pronounced dead."

Hannibal knew that the previous subject was off the table. "The former to be exact. I informed Jack about your condition and he will be back at the bureau working on finding information to convict me."

That caught Will's attention. "Your entire house is evidence."

Hannibal returned to cooking again. "At least no evidence that _I_ committed attempted murder."

Will attempted to stand up but regretted the action and sat down again. "You're going to make it seem as if Jack is guilty."

Hannibal looked up and gave Will one of his rare smiles. "He is guilty of attempting to murder me. You know there was no warrant for my arrest and he entered on the pretext of friendship. My lawyers are in the process of making a deal to have all charges dropped against me."

"And I suppose you require me to vouch for you."

"No, you do as you need. Testify against me if that is what you feel is just."

"And Abigail dies…again."

A thousand thoughts went through Will's head about what is actually just happened but he didn't have the mental strength to continue the conversation but he pushed wanting to glean any information he could. Instead of a question a single thought came out.

"I want to kill you."

Hannibal smiled again and began to whisk some eggs. "I know you do. How do you want to kill me?"

This was an old game of theirs and it was strangely comforting. "Aside from strangulation? I know, how boring considering all the different ways that you could be murdered."

"To the contrary, as it is a very personal act." The egg was now being prepared with seasonings. The air held a warmth with the new aromas coming from the freshly minced herbs. "I am no longer a stranger to you and I would be insulted if you wanted to kill me with a bullet."

A disturbing thought came to Will as he pondered the realization that Hannibal never treated him like a stranger. Their relationship was a twisted one built on a kinship of death and betrayal. "Who am I to you? Looking back at how you did your best to estrange me from the woman you knew I had feelings for and a man that could be considered a friend, I would say that you thought of me as our lover."

The burners were turned off as Hannibal looked at Will for a moment before returning to the island to clean up in preparation for plates.

"I isolated you to protect you. At the time I was teaching you to hone your skills and anyone outside us would put you into danger. My intentions were to protect you as a lover would." The intensity of Hannibal's stare intrigued Will.

"I changed you, that's the real reason you didn't kill me. So did Abigail."

Hannibal walked around the island and gently held the back of Will's head. "I changed you, that's the real reason you'll stay. Abagail is a gift. You rejected one so I'll give you another."

"I'm not a killer."

"Everyone has the capacity for murder. You did try to have me killed once before."

Lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl xlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

There was no sound. In fact it was almost too quiet and Alana woke up with a jolt remembering the last moments before blacking out. Hannibal took her and it was her choice to protect Will. She was now dressed in silk pajamas lying on a very comfortable bed.

Getting out from under the covers she stood, slowly, and looked at her surroundings. It was a bedroom and she realized that the door was ajar and she heard voices. They sounded so familiar to her.

Alana went wide eyed upon hearing Will's voice. _He's alive._

The smell of cooking awakened her further and she burst from the room and almost fell as she was still not fully healed. Her steps were weak but they became steadier as she reached the stairs and carefully made her way down them. Before she reached the bottom she looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around to distract her or shove her out a window, she thought morbidly.

There were two choices she could find the source of the voice, or make a run for it. The latter came to mind but as soon as she reached the window she realized two things. Will's life depends on her remaining here and that she had no idea where she was. All she saw was wilderness beyond the window.

Footsteps were behind her and she turned to find Abigail. "I won't hurt you, I am so sorry."

Alana wasn't sure to be happy that the younger woman was alive or that she wanted her dead. "Before I ask why you are alive and why you tried to kill me; where are we?"

"In another one of my properties. I am glad that you are awake." Hannibal walked in calm and motioned for Alana and Abigail to go to the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

Alana moved to the kitchen and found Will battered and in very bad shape. "Will!" She reached toward him and gave him a huge hug. Will in turn winced as his stitches were still holding him together with a prayer. She looked down and saw the blood. "Oh, God Will what happened?"

Will wanted to talk but he grabbed his stomach and was about to fall out of the chair. Hannibal caught him and removed him from the kitchen, taking him to the side room that was converted to a bedroom.

Alana wanted to follow but Abigail stood in front of her. "It's best if you stay here."

Alana was in no mood and slapped the younger woman across the face and shoved her out of the way. "You more than deserved that!" She moved past the startled younger woman and followed Hannibal to the room.

Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. The room had medical equipment including a medical bed. It was as if someone took a hospital room and placed it into a house. Hannibal never took notice of her as he tended to Will's wound. A few stitches tore. It was minimal damage but the strain weakened Will.

"He'll live, but needs rest as you need answers. I understand why you struck Abigail but I hope you do not take any similar action toward her again. She is the reason Will is alive." Hannibal stood up and cleaned his hands as his disposed of the used bandages and gauze. "Her actions toward you were on my orders. She was living under my roof and feared for her and Will's life. If you have any ill will you should direct it towards me."

His words rang in her ears. If he was upset with her slapping Abigail is never showed in his voice or face. Hannibal was very calm as if explaining something as fact.

Alana knew very well that Hannibal would easily turn any words she said around at her and use a daggers. Everything he did or had done so far was to make monsters out of the people around him. "No, I blame her." Alana knew that Abigail was disturbed but that didn't mean that she was not easily manipulated. Hannibal would have been someone she looked up to and given a great deal of respect. To show any ill will toward Hannibal would be a threat to Abigail.

"I can tell you are lying Alana."

"You want me to be truthful." Alana already faced death and was prepared to die in that hospital bed. Her doctor's told her that her injuries were not as severe as expected. Shock was the biggest component to her pain at the time. "Fine, I'll be truthful. You are playing a game with a young woman who idolizes you. You like younger women than yourself Hannibal and believe you feel nothing for them when they get too close. The fact is your emotions are far deeper than you want to admit. It has nothing to do with love. You're incapable of that emotion. That's why you enjoy playing with it in those around you."

Hannibal smiled at her assessment. "Then what am I capable of if I am not capable of feeling love?"

Alana knew this was a dangerous game she was playing and Hannibal looked like he was enjoying every moment of it. Their banter was interrupted by a weak voice.

"Alana, don't answer that question." Will's voice was husky and very weak.

Alana was at his side in an instant. "Will, I am so glad you are alive. We'll get out of this."

Outside the door Abigail heard every work spoken and her cheeks filled with shame that she did admire Hannibal. He was her world for a time and every waking hour was focused on his attentions. Everything she is now is because of Hannibal and for that she owes him her life. For the first time Abigail wished Alana had died. The older woman was a threat to the man that saved her from her old life.

xlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlx


End file.
